


Bratty

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Knives Out (2019), The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Choking, Implied Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Chase wants Ransom’s attention
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Chase Collins
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Kudos: 7





	Bratty

Chase knew he was in trouble. And yet he couldn’t regret it, because he knew an angry Ransom would mean some amazing sex. So he couldn’t just stop being a brat.

First it was a pout when Ransom wasn’t paying attention to him. Then little huffs trying to get the other man’s attention. When that didn’t work, Chase started placing light magical touches all over Ransom’s body. That didn’t do much other than have Ransom look up at Chase, but he went right back to his work.

Eventually Chase had enough. He went to Ransom, sitting on his lap. All Ransom did was quirk an eyebrow.

“You’re not paying attention to me, Ransom.”

Ransom shifted, letting Chase know just how hard he was. “Chase, baby, you know I need to work. It’s not like I didn’t pay attention to you this morning.”

Chase pouted again. “But I want your attention right now!”

A dark chuckle escaped Ransom. “Oh sweetheart. You’ve gotten yourself into trouble now.”

Ransom stood and pushed Chase against the desk, wrapping his large hand around Chase’s neck. Chase whimpered, immediately turned on by the fingers around his neck. When Ransom tightened his hold around Chase, the whimper turned into a high pitched, breathy whine.

“That’s what you need, isn’t it?” Ransom asked. “My hand around your throat? You need to be choked, sweetheart? Well, now you’ve got it!”

Chase was panting now, heat filling him at Ransom’s words and actions. He also started to feel a fog inside his brain. Then Ransom used his other hand to pull down Chase’s pants and boxers and holding his cock. Chase moaned.

“Oh, I’m gonna have so much fun with you tonight, aren’t I?”


End file.
